


Plotting

by virgilsjourney (jenna221b)



Series: Learning & Loving [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, M/M, Patton is the Dad Friend, Pre-Relationship, Texting, Virgil is clueless, Wicked - Freeform, callbacks to Brave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/virgilsjourney
Summary: Continues from 'Breathing Space.'------------Things continue relatively normally for a few weeks. Although, Virgil keeps on thinking of the way Roman’s face had lit up when he’d woken to the smell of pizza, how he’d exclaimed, “Virgil, you’re thebest,” with such sincerity that Virgil’s stomach did a strange little swoop.Which doesn’t meananything, Virgil tells himself.





	Plotting

Things continue relatively normally for a few weeks. Although, Virgil keeps on thinking of the way Roman’s face had lit up when he’d woken to the smell of pizza, how he’d exclaimed, “Virgil, you’re the _best_ ,” with such sincerity that Virgil’s stomach did a strange little swoop.

Which doesn’t mean  _anything_ , Virgil tells himself.

Roman does seem markedly quieter than usual, however, Virgil can hardly blame him for that. He curses Jake daily for it. It’s nothing too dramatic, but Virgil notices all the same: Roman being withdrawn during meal times, when he’d usually be bursting to tell the ridiculous stories of the day; the lack of singing when Roman makes his way up the stairs into the dorm. Virgil misses it, despite how he’d normally roll his eyes at Roman’s theatrics. 

He can’t think of what he can do to help, until one of his psychology lectures is delayed by the professor running late. The class are getting restless and Virgil is almost considering walking out, when someone hurries down the stairs to address the room. She introduces herself as Rachel, and it’s only when she starts talking about the drama society that Virgil’s mind makes the connection, Roman’s shaky voice coming back to him:

_“But… anyway, I was only **talking**  to Rachel, you know, she played Juliet?” _

Huh. Virgil isn’t surprised that he’s never noticed her before- there are  _many_  psychology students, and he mainly keeps himself to himself, in any case. But now, he straightens up, doing his best to hear her over the racket. He catches something about auditions before the professor finally shows up, and she hastily goes back to her seat. 

Virgil keeps track of where she is- just a few rows in front of him- and after the lecture ends, he quickly moves out of his seat to go to her. He’s not used to being so bold but he realises he’s going to have to catch her attention  _somehow_ , so he clears his throat and raises his voice:

“Rachel, wait up!”

She turns around, and Virgil is shocked to see her break out into an enormous smile.

“Hey! You must be Virgil, right?”

“Uh... yeah, that’s me. How did you know?”

“Oh, Roman, of course!”

Virgil blinks. “Roman...?”

“Well, he talks all the time about-” She stops suddenly, and Virgil stares, bewildered. “I mean,” she backtracks. “Thinking of auditioning?” She reaches into her pocket and brings out a packet of leaflets.

Virgil thinks laughing outright might be a bit rude, so he only allows himself to scoff. Considering this is one of  _Roman’s_  friends, he has to make an effort. “Me? No chance. Nah, I just want to get a copy for Roman.”

She claps her hands in delight, almost dropping the leaflets. “Oh, would you, really? That’d be  _so_  sweet of you, Virgil, honestly, I-” She lowers her voice and steps closer. “To tell you the truth, Roman’s missed a couple of drama classes- you know, just the extra-curricular ones, and it’s not like him at all. He normally would have already known and signed up for auditions by now.”

“Oh,” Virgil says, taken aback. He hadn’t even noticed Roman wasn’t attending. But, before the twinge of guilt can grow, Rachel presses a leaflet into his hand in earnest.

“If you’d give this to him, I know it’d mean the world. And Virgil?”

“Yeah?”

Rachel pauses, and then takes a big breath. “Tell him it wouldn’t be the same without him, and he shouldn’t let some jealous idiot hold him back.”

Virgil decides right then and there that he likes her- especially how she was careful not to mention that absolute pr-Jake’s name, or what really happened that night at all. She respects Roman’s privacy.

She’s gone to her next class before he can say another word. Virgil now has a free timetable, which he normally uses to go the library before heading back home. But, he finds he can’t concentrate on his work, his mind still drifting back to the guilt of being ignorant of Roman’s drama classes. 

 _Wait_ , something in his brain says. He reminds himself of Logan’s often repeated ‘jumping to conclusions’ advice and... actually... maybe it was to be expected that Virgil didn’t know Roman’s schedule at all.

Seized with an idea, Virgil types out a text:

**Logan. Question.**

The reply comes quickly:

 

> Yes?

**Are you tutoring right now?**

 

> Yes. Was that all?

**no, hold on... so you’ll be logged into the staff system, right? Could you check when drama club is on? Please?**

There’s a little pause in replying, and then:

 

> For any... particular reason?

Virgil finds himself blushing, which is  _stupid._

**NO. Just do it, please?**

It only takes a couple of minutes, and then Logan has sent him an attachment of the timetable. Virgil reads it and almost sighs in relief: drama club is on _now_ , 4pm till 6, and the hours extend when the cast of a show is confirmed.

He hadn’t just not been paying attention. He hadn’t failed Roman and- woah, that was a bit dramatic, where did  _that_  come from?

Virgil shakes his head and texts again, wanting his suspicions confirmed:

**Hey Patton, are you home?**

 

> Sure am, Verge! :)

**Just checking uh, is Roman there too?**

 

> Yeah he is kiddo, why’d you ask?

And that is usually far too direct for Patton. Virgil distantly wonders if Logan’s been filling him in on... but, no, that’s  _also_  stupid, what would there be to talk about? He’s only asking questions, that doesn’t mean anything.

**no reason. I’ll probably be home in an hour or so.**

 

> Okay sport! I made all of us chili if you want, there’s a bowl for you in the fridge. :)

Virgil can’t help grinning. Patton truly is the Dad Friend. 

**Thanks Patton, sounds great. Tell Roman I said hi.**

 

> I did but he looked a bit confused LOL!!

He smiles, imagining Roman’s reaction for a little while, before realising that he’s not even looked at the leaflet Rachel gave him. He does so, now, opening it up to see a notice for auditions taking place at the end of the month for something called...  _Wicked._  Virgil has never heard of it in his life. Idiot, he hadn’t even  _asked_  Rachel what part she thought Roman should audition for...

_Stop. You can figure this out._

He searches a summary of the musical, and thrills at what he finds just by briefly skimming through... a fairytale completely twisted, subverted tropes, passion, drama... in other words, Roman’s dream musical. But, that still didn’t solve what part he was to...

“Ah, gotcha,” Virgil murmurs, after scrolling down the cast list. It’s almost too fitting:  _Fiyero, a young roguish prince..._

Before he can lose his nerve, Virgil opens up the leaflet, circles the Fiyero audition slot with a pen, and snaps a picture. He sends it to Roman and adds:

**What do you think?**

He deliberately doesn’t mention meeting Rachel, or Roman missing drama club, to test if Roman will bring it up himself.

The first reply makes him laugh out loud:

 

> _!!!_

**is that Roman-speak for ‘speechless’?**

 

> _SHUT UP, THEY’RE NOT DOING WICKED, OH MY GOD_

> _!!!_

> _!!!_

> _!!!_

**so... I take that as a yes?**

**Roman?**

**hello....? like, you’re going for it right, it’s MADE for you**

 

> _[Roman is typing.]_

After five minutes of just ‘Roman is typing’, Virgil takes pity on him and decides to put him out of his misery. He changes the subject with ease:

**anyway I’m heading home now, is it okay if you heat up the chili Patton made?**

 

> _oh... that was for you?_

**Roman.**

**Did you actually**

 

> _I’m just messing with ya Virgil ;) I’m heating it up now, see you in ten?_

**wow, you’re hilarious. yeah, see you soon**

 

> _can’t wait :D_

That doesn’t mean anything, Virgil tells himself once more. It’s beginning to become his catchphrase, he thinks wryly. Roman is just... an enthusiastic texter. 

Virgil pockets his phone, and strangely finds himself walking home with an ever so slight spring in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> also on tumblr: https://virgilsjourney.tumblr.com/post/164498580730/plotting


End file.
